Valentine's Day
by Solosorca
Summary: Valentine's Day puppyshipping fluff. Katsuya and Seto celebrate the 14th of Febrary in their own special way.  Also, fail title is fail.


**So it is apparantley Valentine's Day today (I knew it was coming, hence the fic, I just sorta forgot what day it was...XD) and here is a cute fluffy fic for it. The fic sort of grew a mind of its own, so it's not what I origianlly planned, but for my 1st ever valentine's fic, I'm quite happy with it.**

**urm, not much else to say, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Here," Seto Kaiba said, thrusting a soft toy into his partner's hands.

Katsuya Jounouchi looked down and saw a Red Eyes Black Dragon toy, holding a red heart in its (de-clawed) paws. "Erm, thanks," Katsuya said, "any reason for givin' me this?"

Seto shrugged and went to make himself a mug of coffee. Katsuya walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms around him, pressing up against his back and resting his head on the others shoulder.

"Wouldn't have anythin' to do with it bein' Valentine's Day, would it?" Katsuya asked innocently.

"Of course not," Seto replied, bluntly, "I just thought you'd appreciate it. It's one of the prototypes I managed to save before they put some vomit inducting message on the heart."

"You're such a romantic," Katsuya grinned, pressing his lips against Seto's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Seto muttered.

Katsuya gave him another squeeze before going to microwave Seto's dinner. He knew that Seto was telling the truth about the toy not being a Valentine's Day gift.

Seto hated Valentine's Day. He thought it was just an excuse to sell gullible people random crap they didn't need and, being a savvy businessman, he made sure Kaiba Corp cashed in on this day as much as possible.

But the fact that Seto had given Katsuya a gift left him with a quandary. Seto rarely bought Katsuya anything, but when he did, the blond would get him something in return. Naturally, because he didn't have the same financial resources as his partner and because he refused point blank to borrow money off Seto, his options were limited.

Usually he'd find something practical, because Seto liked practical things, often something that he'd been broken and needed to replace, but hadn't had time (for some reason, Seto seemed to be cursed so that his computer mice never lasted more than two months. He often blamed Bakura for this).

Another sure fire hit was a book, one with lots of complicated equations and explanations of some scientific process that went straight over Katsuya's head. The easiest way, Katsuya found, to buy a book Seto would like was to walk into a book shop, go to the chemistry, physics or mathematics section and buy the book with the longest, most complicated name. Despite this rather haphazard way of choosing, it had never failed once.

The microwave pinging knocked Katsuya out of his thoughts, "your dinner's ready," he told Seto.

"Thank you," Seto said, pressing a kiss on Katsuya's cheek as he pulled his meal out of the microwave. "What were you zoning out about?" he asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Just thinkin' how I could repay you for the dragon," Katsuya replied, picking up his new toy again.

"I can think of several ways," Seto said suggestively.

"I bet you could," Katsuya rolled his eyes; "I thought we didn't celebrate Valentine's Day."

"I was under that impression as well."

"But you bought me a present!"

"No, I pinched a prototype from work and gave it to you," Seto explained, "it was going to be thrown out."

"Thank God," Katsuya sighed in relief, "I thought I would have to rush out to a petrol station and buy you some flowers."

Seto laughed, "the traditional 'oh crap, I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day' present?"

"Yep, although in this case it would have been a 'my bastard boyfriend suddenly decided we were celebratin' Valentine's day, despite not having done so for the past five years, and now I have to get somethin' in return' present," Katsuya grinned. "Crap! Hang on, I did buy you something," he said rushing out of the room.

Seto smiled to himself, knowing exactly what Katsuya was running to get. Despite ignoring Valentine's Day every year, there was one small tradition they kept on this day every year.

"Here you go," Katsuya said, when he returned to the room slightly out of breath. He handed an envelope to Seto, who took it and opened it.

"Is it bad?" He asked, pulling out the card.

"You'll see," Katsuya said, unable to keep a straight face as he anticipated Seto's reaction.

Seto looked at the front, grimaced, and then read out the poem adorning it, "For my wonderful Boyfriend, on Valentine's Day, Sometimes I catch my breath and, my heart just skips a beat, you make me feel so happy from, my head down to my feet."

"Like it?" Katsuya could barely hold in his laughter.

"Why yes, it is truly the most romantic and touching thing I have ever seen," Seto said, his voice overflowing with sarcasm.

The card had been the most horrifically cheesy and saccharine one Katsuya had been able to find. The poem was in the centre of the card, surrounded by baby pink hearts, red roses and very badly drawn cherubs. It was also glittery. Very glittery.

"Oh and there's more inside," Seto said when he opened it, "more wonderful poetry. Do you want me to read it out?"

"I already know, but go ahead," Katsuya replied.

"'Thank you for being such a brilliant Boyfriend, Happy Valentine's Day with lots of love'. You forgot to sign it," Seto commented.

"Oops," Katsuya said, taking the card back and grabbing a pen before scribbling furiously in it and handing it back to Seto.

Seto read the new addition, a smile growing on his face, "'To Set-Set, from Kit-Kat'?" he read aloud, sounding highly amused.

"You try coming up with over the top pet names off the top of your head!" Katsuya snapped, trying to sound offended but very close to bursting into giggles.

"You also dotted the 'i' with a heart," Seto remarked.

"I was trying to be romantic."

"And failing," Seto added, smiling affectionately at Katsuya, "Thank you for this Katsu, this has really cheered me up," he said sincerely.

"Bad day at work?" Katsuya asked.

"Not the best."

"Well, tell me who made it bad and I'll go and beat them up," Katsuya said.

"Thank you for the sentiment, but right now I just want to curl up in bed with my boyfriend," Seto said, reaching out and taking Katsuya's hand.

"Your boyfriend is a very lucky man," Katsuya joked.

"No, I'm the lucky man for having him," Seto said, it was the most romantic thing he'd ever said, or at least the most romantic thing Katsuya could remember him saying.

"It looks like you're entering into the spirit of the day."

Seto snorted, "I'm not saying it because of the date," he got up and walked around the table. He took Katsuya's head in his hands and tilted it so he could look into the other's chocolate eyes. "I'm saying it because I mean it."

And Katsuya fell in love with Seto all over again. Although, love seemed like such a poor word to use. How could four letters sum up the way Seto made Katsuya feel? The way his heart swelled when Seto told him how much he loved and adored him (although he rarely used those words), or how time seemed to stand still and everything faded into obscurity when they made love. Nor did it express how safe and warm Katsuya felt wrapped in Seto's arms, or with Seto wrapped in his own.

"You're being very soppy tonight," he said, trying to hide the fact his face had just turned the colour of a tomato.

Seto let go of his face and shrugged, "I just felt the need to tell you how important you are to me." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "and now I'm going to bed, I have a board meeting tomorrow morning."

"You'd better get your beauty sleep then," Katsuya teased.

"Your card has made my hands sparkly," Seto ignored him, looking at the red glitter on his hands.

"Well, don't get them near me," Katsuya said, backing away towards the door.

Seto smirked before launching himself at Katsuya. Katsuya let out what was definitely _not_ a girly shriek and bolted out of the kitchen with Seto hot on his heels.

He was eventually caught in their bedroom. Seto pulled him over to the bed and pushed him onto it before rubbing his hand over Katsuya's face so he also glittered.

"There, now you're sparkly as well," Seto said, before pressing a kiss on Katsuya's lips.

"You're so mean," Katsuya mock-pouted.

"And you're acting like a child," Seto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Says the guy who just chased me through the house to glitter-fy me," Katsuya grinned, tapping Seto on the nose, "and then stuck his tongue out at me."

Seto scowled at him, then gave him a quick peck on the lips and began to tickle him into submission.

"Stop it!" Katsuya protested through his laughter, trying in vain to push Seto off.

In the end, Seto took pity on him and stopped, "bed time," he whispered into his ear before getting up and going into the bathroom.

"I hate you!" Katsuya shouted after him.

"I love you too," was the reply that floated through from the bathroom.

* * *

** I love this couple so damn much! Hope you all had a good day (I spent it in lectures *sigh*)**


End file.
